


Pequeños momentos

by AdlerMartz



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, arthur connan doyle
Genre: Irene Adler - Freeform, Kidlock, Multi, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlerMartz/pseuds/AdlerMartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequenõs momentos de la infancia y juventud de los personajes de la serie de la BBC ¨Sherlock¨<br/>Todos basados en Imagenes de tumblr o deviantart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeños momentos

Una pequeña viñeta sobre Mycroft y su único y verdadero amor.

Tarta.

A Mycroft siempre le ha gustado la tarta, esas deliciosas tartas de mazapán que le prepara Anthea, ligeramente espolvoreada con virutas de limón, las tartaletas de mermelada de frambuesa que prepara la señora Hudson, las cuales le roba a John sin que se dé cuenta, incluso, aunque jamás se lo vaya a decir a nadie; Le gusta el pastel de coco y nata que prepara Gregory (Sí, porque lo llama Gregory, no Greg o Lestrade como hacen los demás) y le hace llegar a escondidas.

Sí, Mycroft Holmes adora las tartas, pero su favorita, sin ningún tipo de duda, es la tarta de chocolate de Mummy Holmes, con su masa de chocolate con leche y su cobertura de chocolate amargo aún lo vuelve loco. Incluso uno de los momentos más memorables de su infancia está relacionado con ella.

 

 

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.

 

Era martes, y los martes tenían deportes, una de las pocas asignaturas en las que el mediano de los Holmes sacaba unas notas mediocres y no era por no esforzarse, que lo hacía, sino debido a que, sinceramente, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo pasarse el día corriendo tras un estúpido balón.

Odiaba los martes.

Odiaba ser elegido siempre el último.

Y sobre todo, odiaba a su profesor de gimnasia.

Lo único bueno que tenían los martes era la Tarta de chocolate de Mummy, esperándole sobre la mesa.

Y sí, nada más llegar y entrar a la enorme cocina de la casa la vio, un trozo triangular perfectamente cortado, listo para él, con la sempiterna nota de Mummy, que le deseaba que la disfrutase.

E iba a hacerlo.

Primero, con cuidado, como si estuviese en una sala de operaciones en vez de en la cocina, cortó un trozo con la cuchara, minúsculo y se lo llevó a los labios, disfrutando del dulce placer del chocolate sobre su lengua, saboreándolo lentamente, como si fuese el último pedazo de tarta del mundo, un placer solamente reser…

Algo lo había interrumpido; una pequeña y pálida mano posada sobre la mesa, seguida de una carita aún más pálida, enmarcada por un rizado cabello oscuro, y los ojos… esos ojos brillantes e inteligentes que lo miraban casi sin pestañear, de una forma demasiado inteligente para un niño de cinco años.

-¿Qué quieres Sherlock? –murmuró el mayor, sin apartar los ojos de su tarta.

El niño, señaló a la tarta y a sí mismo, sin emitir sonido alguno, mirando a su hermano con la dulzura torpe e infantil que solo puede mostrar un niño de cinco años, ablandando rápidamente el corazón del mediano de los hermanos Holmes, que le pasó el plato de tarta, suspirando pesadamente a la vez que se despedía mentalmente de su placer privado, murmurando por lo bajo algo sobre preocupaciones y desventajas.

Porque... puede que Mycroft amase las tartas, pero quería a su hermano.


End file.
